User blog:King Alexander I/The Annual Swiss Christmas Ball
Greetings, the Swiss' great friends in Britain; I have been presented with a most major of topics, the Swiss Christmas Ball! The Ball will start at 7-8 PM PST 'and continue on till everyone leaves. It shall be held on '--. Hosts *King Alexander of Switzerland *Stewardess of the Ball, the Duchess of Jura, Lady Hannah Venables *High General of Switzerland, Rayn Ulysses Kroshbon II Invitations *Her Majesty, Queen Genevieve de Adelaide of Romania is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *His Majesty, King George II of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *His Holiness, Pope Benedict XIV of Italy is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *The Right Honorable, Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *The Right Honorable, Lord Speaker Joseph Grey of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *His Eminence, Cardinal Secretary of State Diego de la Vega of Italy is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *His Eminence, Cardinal Luis Antonio Belluga y Moncada of Italy is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *His Eminence, Cardinal Pierto Ottoboni I of Italy is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *His Grace, Duke Richard Venables of Switzerland & Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *His Excellency, Ambassador Jorge Clemente of Spain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. * The Right Honorable, Lord Chancellor Andrew Mallace of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *The Right Honorable, Governor-General Tyler Wellington of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *The Right Honorable, Master-General Nathaniel Huntington of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *The Right Honorable, Admiral Blake Stewart of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *The Right Honorable, Admiral James Goldtimbers of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *His Imperial Majesty, Kwagar Ocata of Denmark, and General of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *The Honorable, Major General Marcus Ironskull of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *The Honorable, Vice Admiral Ishmael Venables of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *The Honorable, Vice Admiral Theodore Tydeus Sebastians of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *The Honorable, Major Bartholomew Swordfury of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *The Honorable, Major General Jason Blademorgan of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *Mr, Admiral Jonathan Eversfield of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *Mr, Matthew Venables of Britain is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. *Miss, Victoria Rise Diverti of Romania is most cordially invited to the Swiss Christmas Ball. IF YOU WERE NOT INVITED AND WISH TO BE INVITED EITHER COMMENT BELOW, OR MESSAGE KING ALEXANDER ON HIS MESSAGE WALL**** From the desk of His Majesty, King Alexander of Switzerland (talk) Category:Blog posts